Prisoner of War
by Chaotic Streams
Summary: Optimus and Ratchet are on different sides now, and that leaves Optimus with no choice but to take Ratchet prisoner. OP/Ratchet. Smut.


Optimus Prime felt… tricked.

Originally, Capture the Flag had been explained to him as a new training exercise, meant to improve teamwork and other assorted skills. The goal was easy enough—capture the enemy's flag and bring it back to your base. Of course, there were smaller rules and things to avoid, such as getting captured or having your own flag stolen or having your prisoners escape. Optimus thought William Lennox and Sam Witwicky to be quite the clever humans. Until, after browsing the internet, the Prime discovered this was just a human game. They had explained it as a training exercise so he would agree and force his soldiers to play. Despite this new knowledge, Optimus wasn't mad—especially when he happened to tear the flag off Ratchet's holoform's belt.

"I believe the rules say you are now my prisoner," the Prime spoke, a grin passing over his lips. One of the limitations was that it was holoforms only, and all scans and radars were banned from use. So, Optimus stood as a tall, blonde hair, blue eyed male with a muscular build and tan skin. Sam had made the comment of how he resembled something of a cowboy—especially after he made his holoform wear a flannel shirt and jeans.

"I suppose it does," Ratchet conceded, arms crossing over his chest as a tight frown came to his lips. Ratchet had chosen a short male as his holoform, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. His skin was pale, though mostly covered by the long sleeve, white, cotton button-up shirt and pair of jeans. He had a pair of glasses on over his eyes, despite his vision not needing repair.

Instead of taking the male's wrist or arm, like he had done when he captured Prowl earlier, Optimus grabbed his sparkmate's hand, pulling him along while the other held the confiscated flag. The two had been bonded for a couple years, making the connection after Megatron was destroyed and they felt safe enough to do so.

"This training is a bit childish, Prime," Ratchet chided, allowing himself to be pulled and playing the good captive. Optimus glanced at the medic.

"Optimus," he corrected. He was still trying to break the CMO's habit of referring to him as "Prime" when it was just the two of them. Ratchet let out a huff of air.

"Optimus," he repeated, causing electric sparks to rush through his system at the way his name rolled off Ratchet's tongue.

"I have discovered this is not a realistic training exercise," the Prime spoke, continuing to walk in the direction of their on-field jail. They were already in team Rose's territory. He, Ironhide, Sunstreaker and Epps made up team Rose. They, unfortunately, didn't pick the name, either. When Ironhide wasn't complaining about having to do the exercise, he was complaining about their name. However, it was a rule that they could not change teams or team names. "It is merely a human game, that I was conned into playing." It was a little difficult to admit that he had been tricked, and if it were anyone else, he would not have confessed to it. But with Ratchet, things were different. He was not Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, he was Optimus, Ratchet's sparkmate.

"I am not surprised," Ratchet chided. "If Lennox persuaded you this would better our teamwork, which is not an area many of us are skilled in—myself included—then as Prime you would participate." Optimus could tell the medic was trying to better his current thoughts on being tricked, and a small smile came to his lips. He had no comment, however, as they reached the area that was designated as Rose's jail. It wasn't much, but then again, neither was the entire playing field. They were on an abandoned base that was once scheduled as a nuclear testing ground. While part of it was an actual army base, the other half—which was actually team Aqua's base—was a suburb, filled with mannequins and fake cars among other props. The jail was nothing more than a chalk drawing on the ground. A pink box with "JAIL" written inside.

Optimus pulled Ratchet inside of it, before turning to the so-called prisoner of the game.

"Is this your first time to the brig, soldier?" he asked, Ratchet's cheeks flushing.

"In this game… yes…" Optimus moved closer, one hand finding its way to Ratchet's hip, while the other lifted up to the medic's face, stroking his cheek with a light caress.

"Perhaps, as the leading officer, I should punish you myself," he teased, his voice a husky whisper as his warm breath passed over the medic's neck. Before Ratchet could protest—because Optimus could see it in his eyes that he was planning on it—the Prime closed the distance between their lips with a soft kiss, pulling Ratchet tighter against himself and grinding their clothed crotches together, eliciting the medic's breath to hitch as the kiss was broken. Optimus moved his lips, trailing kisses down Ratchet's jawline to his neck, before the kisses turned to soft bites and sucking.

"Prime—" he gasped, when Optimus bit the sensitive skin over his collarbone a little harder than before, reminding Ratchet that when they were together like this, when Optimus was molesting him like this, it was Optimus, not Prime. "Optimus… n-not here…" Ratchet let out a low gasp as Optimus groped his ass.

In a moment's notice, they were both on the ground, the Leader of the Autobots straddling the Medic's hips while simultaneously kissing and sucking at Ratchet's neck and unbuttoning his shirt. It was gone, in a matter of seconds, as Ratchet will the receptors that held it there away, saving Optimus the job. Optimus' lips assaulted the new skin exposed to him, while Ratchet ground his hips together, rubbing his crotch against the Prime's in a heat friction, causing Optimus to let out a short groan.

The next to go were Ratchet's pants, Optimus tugging on them to indicate he wanted them gone, and Ratchet obeyed, leaving him naked in the grass for his leader's eyes to devour. Optimus hadn't shed a single article of clothing yet, but the medic was about to change that. He tugged on Optimus' shirt, willing to rip it off himself if the Prime didn't make it vanish. In a single second, the receptors released and Optimus was just as naked Ratchet was, both thick erections straining in the cool air.

Optimus resituated himself, before leaning down, taking an experimental lick of Ratchet's cock, the medic shuddering in response, one of his pale hands threading into Optimus' blonde hair in need. A small smirk came to the Prime's lips, before he took Ratchet's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue over it and sucking. Ratchet's back arched as he let out a groan, hand tightening its hold while the other threaded into the grass.

As Optimus continued pleasuring the male's cock, he moved one of his hands to the other man's entrance, before gently inserting a single digit.

"Primus!" Ratchet moaned out, the intrusion sending an odd sensation up his spine. This was not the first time they had interfaced in their holoforms, so the medic was used to the foreign feeling—most of the time. Optimus moved the finger in and out slowly, keeping his mouth over Ratchet's cock, before deciding to add a second finger, stretching him for a much larger insertion. Ratchet keened, squeezing his eyes shut as his hold on Optimus' hair tightened once again.

Deeming him stretched enough, and not wanting Ratchet to climax yet, the Prime removed his mouth, a groan of frustration coming from the medic as Optimus also pulled his fingers out. Once Ratchet released his hair, he readjusted them again, pulling Ratchet closer and positioning his own weeping cock at the other's entrance.

"Ready?" he asked, his voice breathy and strained from the unattended to erection. Heat was shooting through his body in uncomfortable waves, demanding he find release. And somehow, he still had the strength to be concerned for his sparkmate.

"Yes, just do it already—" his sentence was cut short by Optimus pushing the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle, and continued to push until he was buried to the hilt inside Ratchet, the medic writhing at being so full.

Optimus remained still, leaning over and kissing Ratchet's neck and collarbone while he adjusted and became comfortable. The Prime got the hint when Ratchet ground himself against his erection, and shifted, holding tightly onto Ratchet's hips before pulling his cock out, only to slam back inside his sparkmate.

The medic keened and moaned as Optimus repeated, thrusting in and out of Ratchet, his pace increasing while he continued to plunge his cock deep inside. It wasn't long before the Prime angled himself different, slamming into the place that had Ratchet seeing white and moaning especially loud.

Optimus kept a constant pace, his hand wrapping around Ratchet's cock and pumping in tune with his thrusts as he leaned down and kissed the medic hard, Ratchet's arms wrapping loosely around the Prime's shoulders. Both of their climaxes were building rapidly, the heat in the pit of their stomach growing and spreading through their bodies, waves of pleasure flooding through them with each thrust.

Ratchet was the first, a wave of ecstasy crashing through him violently as he met his climax, Optimus' hand and their chests now covered with the white substance. When Ratchet came, he became impossibly tight around Optimus, throwing him over the edge as he rode out his climax, filling his sparkmate.

Optimus nuzzled the other as he collapsed to the side after pulling his softening cock out, and Ratchet placed a kiss on the Prime's forehead.

"Hmm… I think I rather like being your prisoner," the medic purred, a small smirk coming to his lips. Optimus chuckled in response.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are appreciated ~! 3<em>


End file.
